A Pirates Life for Me
by MikennaPorter
Summary: "I am not a pirate, nor have I ever been on any crazy adventure across the seven seas. However, I have heard tales of pirates and all of the myths and legends of the sea. Being that my parents are William Turner and Elizabeth Swan, the life of a pirate is practically ingrained in my DNA." This story takes place following the events of Pirates 5: DMTNT.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Reunited At Last

I am not a pirate, nor have I ever been on any crazy adventure across the seven seas. However, I have heard tales of pirates and all of the myths and legends of the sea. Being that my parents are William Turner and Elizabeth Swan, the life of a pirate is practically ingrained in my DNA. . My mother often would tell me tales of when she and father were on the seas.

My favorite story was when my mother and father got married. However, that story, the ending of it anyway, has a sad part. The part where my parents were separated from each other for eternity except for one day every ten years. That is a tragic end to a great story. I have only seen my father once in my life, when I was about nine years old. It was the same way for my twin brother Henry.

Not a day goes by without the thoughts of my father. My mother has done well to make a life for herself without her true love. I see the pain in her eyes, the hurt. She misses him deeply, and there's nothing that can be done.

The only hope is in the Trident of Poseidon. I've read legends and myths about it, in nearly every language. Perhaps, finding this Trident could break my father's curse, but how does one find it when the only way to find it is with a map that no man can read? Maybe, just maybe if I continue to research the Trident, I will find the map and be able to figure it out. There's a lovely thought. If only there were a way to save my father and break the curse that holds him eternally to the Dutchman. What a horrible fate. Not one that I would want, nor anyone else for that matter.

However, Henry-thanks to my guidance and judgment is seeking the Trident. I wish it were me looking for it. I would love to be able to go on an adventure like one my mum and father went on. That is something I fancy.

As a walk along the shore line, I keep hoping that one-day Henry will come back. He's been at sea since we were thirteen or so. In his first attempt to find father, he did succeed, however, father sent him back. That seemed like the best thing, however, that made my brother more determined to free my father from the curse.

After a little while of walking along the shore, I decide to head back home. It's senseless to continually look for my brother. He's been gone for quite some time-when all the years are added up. He's come home some, but not for too terribly long. I'll give him one thing, he is a very determined individual.

When I arrive back at the house, my mum is no where to be found. She almost always is here this time of the day. I then look throughout the house, and still cannot find her. I then hear my little brother, Ben. She wouldn't have left him alone, would she? I then find Ben in his room playing with a toy.

"Where's mum?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulders and goes back to playing. What if she was taken by pirates or something? "Ben, come on." I say. I then take him by the hand and we walk outside. I need to find my mum. We walk about a quarter of a mile, and I finally see someone. Four people, actually. To be more precise, two women and two men. Ben and I then walk a little bit further, and I am finally able to make out who three of the four individuals are. It's mum, Henry, and Father. I guess Henry finally did it! He broke father's curse, but how?

I then start running towards them, and Ben follows. Not that he really knows what is going on, but because he is at the stage where he wants to copy nearly everything I do- which is annoying.

"Henry, did you break father's curse?" I ask when I reach them.

"Aye, I did, but I didn't do it alone," he says. I then see a beautiful girl with Henry and they are holding hands.

"How did you do it?" I ask.

"We found the Trident, it worked just like you said it would," Henry says.

"But, I thought it was impossible to find," I say.

"So, did I, but with Carina's help, and help from Jack, we were able to find it," he says.

"Thank you," I say to Carina. I'm so happy that father's curse is finally broken and that we all can be together, a family, once again. This makes me very happy, and I know it makes my mum happy as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm super sorry that it has been a while since I have updated. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Five Years Later**

It's been five years since Henry and Carina broke father's curse. I'm happy that we were all reunited. I finally feel like I have a father, and Ben will not have to grow up the same way I did, without a father-which is a good thing.

Henry and Carina have been married now for three years and have a baby girl, which they named Mira, after a star. Or at least that is what Carina says. I believe her though. She knows a lot about the stars considering she is an astronomer and a good one at that. In my opinion, Carina is the best astronomer in the world, but she wouldn't believe me if I told her that.

Father has settled back to a somewhat normal life. He went back to his occupation before being Captain of the Flying Dutchman, a blacksmith, and Henry has followed in his footsteps-which did not come as much of a surprise.

While Henry has gotten married, I still am alone. It's almost as if I'm destined to remain single. Some people even call me an old maid-even though, I do not consider myself to be that old. Not that I really care too much. There's not a single man here that I am interested in. They are all annoying and fake. However, there is one man, Phillip Morgan, who evidently is enamored with me. He gets on my last nerve though. Everyday it's the same thing. He tries to woo me, but he fails every day. It has almost become a game between the two of us. However, he will never win. I won't let him have that satisfaction.

As I walk down the streets of the town, I hear a voice calling my name. "Sarah," I hear the voice say. I recognize that voice all too well. It's the soon to be Lord Morgan. I consider ignoring him once more, but it won't do much good. He will still keep calling my name. He's relentless. Finally, after careful consideration, I turn around. Instantly, I regret my decision.

"Sarah," he says again.

"Yes, Mr. Morgan," I say.

"You don't have to be so formal," he says. "You know you can call me, Phillip. Besides, I'm not a Lord yet."

"I would rather call you Mr. Morgan," I say. "Now, what is it you want?"

"I was wanting to personally invite you to my ceremony tonight," he says. This is not the first time he has invited me. This ceremony is because he is moving up in ranks. He will soon by known as Lord Morgan. While this is a great honor, I really do not want to attend. However, I don't see how I will have much choice otherwise. "I'm hoping that you will be able to come."

"I suppose I will be there," I say reluctantly.

"Great, I will arrange a carriage to pick you up," he says. I politely smile. I don't know what else I can do.

"Good day, Mr. Morgan," I say as I walk away. That man exasperates me. I wish that he would take a hint and leave me alone. He always tries to find some way to talk to me every single day. He could have any woman that he wanted, but for some odd reason he chose me-which I think is crazy.

I then walk over to my father's blacksmith shop, but he is not around, but I see Henry working on a sword. I suppose talking to Henry will do; I need to vent to someone.

"Are you busy?" I ask.

"Not really," he says. "What's wrong?"

"Lord Morgan bothered me again," I say.

"I know that he has been driving you crazy, but I'm sure that there are plenty of girls that would love for him to give them the time of day," Henry says. I sigh.

"They can have him," I say. Henry laughs and I laugh.

"Oh, I heard a rumor that you might be interested in," Henry says.

"It's probably not true," I say.

"It may not be, but due to it concerning you, I thought I would pass on this information," he says. "I heard that Phillip Morgan is going to ask you to marry him tonight at his ceremony." I just stand there quiet for a minute.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"That's just what I've heard, which doesn't mean anything, but I thought you would want to know," he says.

"Thank you for the heads up," I say. "At least now it won't come as a total shock."

"If he does ask for your hand in marriage, what are you going to say?" he asks.

"No," I say. "I have no desire to marry someone like him. I don't love him. I only want to marry for love,not out of obligation,"

"I figured that's what you were going to say," he says. "Just don't be so blunt about it. From what I've heard he is in love with you."

"More like infatuated," I say. "But don't worry, I'll let him down gently."

"Sarah, seriously, don't act like you normally do," he says.

"And why can't I be myself," I say. "I might be blunt, but at least I speak my mind, unlike most people."

"It's not a bad thing, I'm just making a suggestion, that's all," he says.

"And I heard you loud and clear," I say. "I guess I'll need to get going so that I can get ready for tonight. Not that I really want to go, but I feel as if I have no choice."

"You're being a bit dramatic," he says as he rolls his brown eyes at me. I then walk off and head home to get ready for the worst night of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's chapter three. I'm sorry for it being a little on the short side. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Party**

Much to my chagrin, I will be attending a stupid ceremony and party to celebrate Lord Morgan's promotion. I would rather stay home, but considering he practically gave me no choice, I guess I'll go. Maybe it won't be so bad. After all, it is a party, how bad could it be.

After a few minutes, my attendant is helping me get dressed. Much to my chagrin, Lord Morgan chose a dress for me to wear tonight. While I don't like that it is from him, I must admit, he does have good taste and it fits me perfectly.

"You are one lucky girl," my attendant Lucy says as she helps me put on my dress.

"How so?" I ask. Truly, I know the answer she is going to give, but I want to hear her say it.

"Lord Morgan personally invited you to his promotion ceremony and party," she says. I wish I could hand the invitation off to her instead. I really have no desire to go to this tonight.

"I suppose you're right," I say.

"And rumor has it, he's going to ask you to marry him tonight," she says. "If I do say so myself, I think that you two would be a smart match."

"I hope the rumors are false," I say. There's no way that I'm going to marry that man. Yeah, he's rich and fairly attractive, but he's not someone that I'm interested in at all.

"Why?" she asks. She seems astonished that I would say such a thing. However, you would think that she would know me better than that.

"I don't love him, and I barely know him," I say. "I would never want to marry someone just for status or money. I will only marry someone that I truly love."

"I don't understand you're thought process Miss Turner," she says. I laugh a little.

"Very few people do, Lucy," I say. "Even though Lord Morgan is the most eligible bachelor in Martinique, that does not mean that I want to marry him. I'm sure that he could find someone else. There's tons of girls that would love to marry him."

"You're right. If I do say so myself, Miss Turner, you sure are one crazy girl," she says. I laugh a little. I really like having Lucy around. While she doesn't always understand me, and we rarely see eye to eye, she is someone that I feel comfortable talking to.

After a few minutes, I am ready to go. I take a quick glance at myself in my mirror before descending down the staircase. Once I am downstairs, I see both of my parents talking with one another. They to were also invited to the ceremony, thankfully. I do not want to have to spend any more time with Lord Morgan than I have to. He drives me crazy, and not in a good way.

"Sarah, you look beautiful," my father says with a smile on his face.

"You're my father, of course you are going to think that," I say.

"Well, while it is true that you're my daughter, I still do think that you look beautiful tonight," he says.

We talk for a few minutes and then head off to the ceremony. The whole way there, I try to think of some way to get out of going. Unfortunately, within a few minutes, we are at the ceremony. Now, there's nothing I can do. I guess I'll just fake being happy and delighted to be there. What else can one do?

* * *

 **Next time: The ceremony and party. Will the rumors be true? If they are, how will Sarah respond?**

 **...Find out next week**


End file.
